


Typewriter

by Notasmuch



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is trying to concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typewriter

"Could you be more pretentious?" Gabe asked and leaned into Ryan's shoulder with his thigh.

Ryan flipped him off and continued typing. It was an amazing typewriter, screw Saporta.

"Is that a song?"

"No. You're breaking my concentration."

"Sorry," Gabe lied. "What is it then?"

Ryan sighed. "I don't know yet."

"So it _could_ be a song?"

"Oh for fuck..." Ryan turned around and tugged on Gabe's belt to draw him closer, like he wasn't almost humping Ryan’s shoulder anyway. Then he pulled it open.

"I don't see how blowing me is gonna get _me_ to shut... oh, o-shit, okay."


End file.
